This invention relates to a spool holding device which positions the leading end of a sewing machine thread in a predetermined position and more particularly, to a spool holding device which guides and arranges the leading ends of the threads from a plurality of spools in predetermined positions.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of spool holding devices for sewing machines. In the conventional spool holding devices, when a sewing machine thread being used for sewing is replaced by another sewing machine thread, the whole spool which is mounted on its spool pin and from which the first-mentioned sewing machine thread is payed out with the leading end thereof being guided in a predetermined path and passed through the sewing needle is removed from the spool pin and another spool is then mounted on the now vacant spool pin. However, of late, sewing machine threads of different colors and/or materials have been increasingly employed in one sewing operation and as a result, the thread replacement operation has to be quite frequently conducted in the one sewing operation. The replacement of a whole spool is a quite troublesome and time consuming operation.